deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dynasty Warriors
Dynasty Warriors (真・三國無双, Shin Sangokumusō, literally translated as "True - Unrivaled in the Three Kingdoms") is a series of tactical action video games created by Omega Force and Koei. The award-winning series is a spin-off of Koei's turn-based strategy Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, based loosely around the Chinese classical novel of the same name. The first game titled Dynasty Warriors, a fighting game, was released in 1997 for the PlayStation and is very different from the rest of the series. All English titles are a number ahead of their Japanese counterparts due to the English localization of naming Shin Sangokumusō, a spin-off as Dynasty Warriors 2. It is one of Koei's (now Tecmo Koei) most successful franchises. Including its many spinoffs, 18 million copies of the Dynasty Warriors series have sold worldwide by 2011. Overview The first Dynasty Warriors is a traditional one-on-one fighting game, released in 1997. Its gameplay style is reminiscent of Virtua Fighter and Tekken with the addition of weapons and some exotic moves. From the sequel onwards, the player chooses a playable character and plays a number of levels representing particular battles in the Three Kingdoms period, eventually defeating all other rival kingdoms and uniting China under a common ruler. Links with Dead or Alive Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, (真・三國無双, MULTI RAID Shin Sangokumusō Maruchi Reido), is a 2009 hack and slash for the PlayStation Portable, based on Dynasty Warriors 6. A console release of the game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 was released in Japan on October 1, 2009, and in the US on February 16, 2010. In the PlayStation 3 version, Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa, and their ally Momiji from Ninja Gaiden, makes a guest appearance as NPCs that offers different quests to the player. If the player manages to complete all of the challenges of one of the characters, they own the right to wield their weapons from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Ayane has the Fuma Kodachi. Its attack pattern is similar to the Dual Dagger move-set that appears in Strikeforce, but with its own unique special attacks taken straight from Sigma 2. Ryu has the Dragon Sword. Similar to the Fuma Kodachi, its attack pattern is like the Curved Sword move-set, but with its own unique special attacks taken straight from Sigma 2. Momiji has the Heavenly Dragon Naginata. Similar to the Fuma Kodachi and Dragon Sword, its attack pattern is like the Polearm move-set, but with its own unique special attacks taken straight from Sigma 2. Ayane-DWSF.jpg|Ayane in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. Ryu-DWSF.jpg|Ryu in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. Momiji-dwsf.JPG|Momiji in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. Dynasty Warriors: Online Dynasty Warriors: Online (真・三國無双Online, Shin SangokuMusō Online) is an massively-multiplayer online game originally released for Microsoft Windows in Japan in Spring 2006, and for PlayStation 3 on February 18, 2010 worldwide. For the PlayStation 3 version, parts of Ayane's and Ryu's Ninja Gaiden costumes appear as special DLC, for players to use when customizing their player-character. File:Ayane Costume Parts - DWOnline.PNG|Ayane Costume DLC Ryu Costume Parts - DWOnline.PNG|Ryu Costume DLC Shin Sangoku Musou VS Japan only. Shin Sangoku Musou VS, otherwise known as Dynasty Warriors VS, Is a Battle Royal style game for the Nintendo 3DS. Battles involve four main participants. Four players can fight against one another in battles in a variety of set-ups. It can be an even two-vs-two, a challenging one-vs-three, one-on-one, and so on. Each player can choose three characters to play for their team. When fighting against computer opponents, players can choose to either work together or beat one another as they race towards the enemy's main headquarters. They can do so by stealing battlefield items for themselves, defeating the other players repeatedly, or by using their character's personal skills (Musou Skill) to tip the battle in their favor. Whoever claims the enemy headquarters first is the battle's victor. Both Ryu and Ayane make playable appearances in this game. Ryu Is available in the beginning, where as Ayane is available Via DLC due to the 3DS' Spot Pass feature, wich automatically downloads free content when its available. DLC Costumes has also been revealed with Ayane becoming the first to get one. Based on her school girl outfit. WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|Ryu Render - Default Costume WO3-Ayane.png|Ayane Render - Default Costume DOAD Render Ayane Uniform.jpeg|Ayane Render - DLC Costume External Links * *Koei Wiki: Dynasty Warriors Category:Media